Beat of the Witch Soul
by BeyondRukia
Summary: The Kishin Asura is defeated, but just when Maka and her friends think all is well, Shinigami-sama assigns them a mission. Protect a witch at all costs. The idea makes the young teens nervous seeing as Medusa could still be out there. Searching and waiting for her chance to strike and bring Shibusen down. (Kind of unoriginal. Sorry. -.-) (Possible Kid x OC)
1. Introduce the Girl

The soft tapping of footsteps filled the empty corridors of the academy as the group of weapons and their meisters headed towards their destination. The Death Room where the academy's director, Shinigami, waited patiently for the group's arrival.

"Hey, Kid, any ideas?" asked Maka, turning to look at the young death kami. Being the son of Shinigami, she assumed he would know.

"No, Maka. I have not the slightest idea on why my father would want to see all of us," Kid responded, walking between his two weapons Liz and Patty with his hands stuck deep into his pockets. His yellow colored gaze stuck to the ground in front of him in a particularly nervous manner. Being called into the Death Room after about a month after defeating the Kishin Asura proved to be very suspicious and uncomfortably thought provocative to the group of young teens.

"I bet he just wants to gimme a medal stating that the one and only BlackStar has surpassed all the small fries of this school! Not that I hadn't already. Hya ha ha!" the muscular blue-haired boy, BlackStar laughed in his usual self-centered manner. Truth be told, none of the group's occupants felt in the mood to laugh or even to tell BlackStar to shut up about surpassing everyone therefore they continued down the long corridors until finally spotting the familiar black figure of Shinigami.

He stood in his usual spot in front of the large mirror, Spirit Albarn, Maka's father, standing alongside. All was as it was supposed to be. The academy's director, his current Death Scythe, the large mirror, and the blue sky surrounding them with white clouds floating about here and there. Yes, all quite normal, but yet so abnormal.

Something feels off, Maka thought. She glanced sideways to Kid and noticed his facial expression showed that of more nervousness that he had when walking towards the Death Room.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up? Glad you all came down here!" Shinigami said in his usual tone of voice that expressed joy as one of his large foam-like hands popped out from behind the black cloak that draped over his entire body to wave at the group. "Now then, straight to business. I've pulled all of you out of class because I wanted to-"

"Uh, excuse me, Shinigami-sama. I don't mean to interrupt, but I can feel a wavelength that, if I'm right, belongs to…" Maka paused, thinking for a moment," a witch."

Shinigami remained silent before turning to Spirit. "Go ahead and bring her out now, Death Scythe," he said softly to the red-haired man.

In response, Spirit nodded and turned, taking a few steps behind Shinigami towards a person of which the group hadn't noticed before. He spoke softly to the person and within time she was standing between Shinigami and Spirit, slightly backing away whenever she could.

"Father…" Kid said as he stared at the girl though he was unsure of what to say. She had large, raven colored irises with long graceful eyelashes. Ebony black hair with the length her body hung down to around her ankles in silky, light strands. Black and white seemed to be the girl's preferable colors judging by her black miniskirt, skin tight knee high boots of which were lined with white at the bottom, and black jacket that she wore over a white shirt. Truth be told, she was pretty, but still. Something about this girl made everyone in the room slightly nervous.

Deciding to ask whether her question was rude or not, Maka stepped forward, her emerald colored irises never turning away from the girl. "Shinigami-sama," she began," is she a witch?" All eyes turned to Maka once her ending word departed from her lips. Soul slightly elbowed her in her side, uttering a short "what the hell, Maka" in her ear.

"Ah, very observant of you, Maka-chan," Shinigami praised. "Yes, she is, in fact, a witch. That is precisely why I asked for all of you to come here. Since the defeat of the Kishin Asura, you seven are my most trusted weapon and meisters. For that reason, I am entrusting you all with a mission involving this witch. First, however, introduce yourselves! Get to know her a bit more before I tell you the mission details!" Shinigami used one of his rather large foam like hands to push the girl forward gently.

She stumbled slightly, somewhat unwilling to try to introduce herself to the group. Quickly, she bowed in front of them, her two longest strands of bangs brushing by the floor as she parted her pale lips and allowed words to roll out in a soft mumble. "Ah… Hi, my name is Hirozuki Rukia," her voice came in a sweet yet nervous tone.

"Hey there, witch! I am the amazing BlackStar! The big man! The one who's surpassed the gods! Praise me!" BlackStar smiled widely, wrapping an arm around the girl's thin waist as he humbly pressing a fist to his chest.

Kid twitched with annoyance. Having finally noticed their new companion's perfect symmetry, it irritated him for BlackStar to ruin it. "BlackStar, you're scaring her. Let go," he frowned, studying the witch closely as BlackStar released her.

Giving a sigh, Maka took a step forward and held out her hand, a smile finding its way onto her lips. "Hi, I'm Maka and that's my partner Soul Eater." She gestured towards Soul.

"As you already know, I am the great BlackStar! I sure as hell couldn't feel your witch soul at first, but I bet you felt mine! Hya ha ha! This is my weapon, Tsubaki!" BlackStar smiled widely. Tsubaki gave a smile and bowed slightly, mouthing "don't mind him" behind her over-excited meister's back.

"I am Death the Kid, son to Shinigami-sama. These are my two weapon partners, Liz and Patty," Kid smiled. Liz and Patty stood behind their meister though they smiled and waved when introduced.

Rukia blinked, her ebony eyes studying each individual carefully. She gave another deep bow, her hands laced in front of her. "Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty… I promise not to abuse your trust."

"No need to be so formal, Rukia-chan," Shinigami said, his mask seeming to change into an expression of happiness. "Let's see how your first three days at Shibusen goes then report back to me at the end of the second day, everyone! Now then, off you go!"

As the group departed from the Death Room, Spirit moved closer to the black figure next to him, his voice low as to avoid an echo that could expose their conversation.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have another witch here at the academy? I mean, Kim was an exception because she focuses on healing magic, but Rukia… Rukia excels at any kind of magic and she's clearly demonstrated. Not only that but her wavelength is so powerful, even with Soul Protect on, her soul still gives off a strong feeling," Spirit somewhat mumbled nervously, watching the group disappear at the end of the hall.

Shinigami gave a sigh, turning towards the large mirror and staring at it. "I've taken all of that into consideration, Spirit. The thing is Rukia is a special witch. She has yet to have the sway of magic take hold of her though her magical powers have developed to levels that still know no bounds. In addition, her strict and slightly bipolar attitude makes her someone to have difficulty making friends and she asked specifically for only the best and nicest to help her along. This could prove to be a challenge to Maka-chan and the others, but I'm sure they can handle it."

"You know a witch of that standing could prove to be a threat for Shibusen, right? What if she turns on us?" the red-haired Death Scythe glanced sideways at the death god.

"…. Maka and the others will eliminate her."


	2. Filler Chapter

More confident chatter softly echoed through the corridors of the academy as the meisters and their weapons departed the Death Room with less of a nervous feeling. Their new companion lingered slightly behind, her head bowed and fingers laced in front of her.

She tugged lightly at the hem of her black jacket. Unaware of one of the group's occupants stopping for a moment and beginning to walk once they were side-by-side, she noticed the black right shoe matching strides with her left one. She traced the shoe back to its owner and found herself staring straight into the male shinigami's yellow colored eyes.

He gave a soft yet apologetic smile, seeing her back away from him slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you and forgive me if I did."

"Oh, no, it's fine." She shook her head. "Death the Kid, correct?"

"Just Kid is fine. I recall your name to be Rukia."

"Ah, yes..."

Kid looked at the shy witch with a gaze of interest. Taking her shoulders, he held her in place, causing her to stop walking. "I'm sorry, but I need to check something!" he told her with a look of determination. Taking a step backwards, he looked the rather scared female up and down for a good two minutes. He placed his hands on his hips, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Absolutely perfect!"

Rukia blinked, taking advantage of this time to step away from the obsessive shinigami ever so slowly. She gave a short gasp, having bumped straight into Soul. He and Maka had made their way back to retrieve the girl.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing with her?" Soul growled.

"Soul, look! Her symmetry is absolutely amazing! One bang in the middle, and two others on the sides! No asymmetry! None at all!" Kid smiled, holding his hands outwards to stress how important balance was.

"Um, but… you only have three stripes on one side of your hair," Rukia remarked softly, a look of slight confusion plastered across her near-perfect facial features. She stared at the white stripes that adorned only the left side of the male's black hair and watched as he froze instantly before dropping to the floor in a fit.

"She's right! Damn it all, I'm asymmetrical garbage! I'm not fit to be in the presence of such symmetry!" he sobbed, banging his fist on the floor.

Maka gave a sigh, gently taking Rukia by her arm and pulling her along as Liz and Patty dragged the still bawling Kid behind them. "One thing you've probably already figured out, Kid's obsessed with symmetry so don't mention the stripes in his hair. He's go crazy every single time."

"Yeah, no shit!" BlackStar laughed, throwing an arm over Rukia's left shoulder. "He's just not as under control as I am, you know?"

Already beginning to feel annoyance building in her system, she gave a sigh and slipped away from BlackStar and Maka's grasps, brushing of her skirt afterwards. "I need to get my weapon. He's been waiting for me in front of the academy this entire time. Now if you will excuse me." She gave a short bow and continued down the hall in a brisk pace, somewhat relieved to get away from the self-centered blue-haired boy.

"Ah, wait, Rukia-chan! We're supposed to stay with you," Tsubaki called after her.

Raising an eyebrow at the odd change of attitude, Maka shrugged slightly and followed after the petite witch, gesturing for everyone else to follow as well. Following much more quietly, they dared not let her out of their sights as she neared the academy's doors.

With a small majestic gesture, she threw open both doors and walked out, taking in a large breath of cool air as she stretched her arms out to the sides. "Ah, Takashi!" she smiled, spotting her weapon where she had left him.

"Takashi? She has a weapon?" Liz glanced at Maka as they watched Rukia run to her weapon. "Wow, he's not bad lookin'."

He was a tall, handsome male, maybe around six-foot and looking to be around seventeen years old. Short jet black hair sat neatly on his head though three strands of his bangs were rather long and hung across his nose and forehead down to his jaw line. Sea green colored irises gave a bright, captivating gaze (complemented nicely by his slightly pale complexion) as long graceful eyelashes bordered them. Black and white were the weapon meister team's colors as seen by the black pants he wore in addition to his white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up and slightly loose black tie.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Takashi smiled brightly, bowing to them all. "Miyamoto Takashi."

"Ahh! Why aren't you symmetrical, like your meister!?" Kid yelled, rushing to the front and pointing at the weapon's hair, his yellow eyes fierce.

"Takashi-san," Rukia tugged at his shirt before beginning to speak in rapid Japanese.

The weapon simply nodded and said the occasional "I understand", seeming to capture every word she uttered. "Forgive me for not noticing your, ah, obsession for symmetry. I am afraid I will not change my hair, however. My sincerest apologies," he smiled most lecherously. "Anyways, Rukia, I will see you later. Again, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Giving another short bow, he turned on his heel and made his way down the academy steps, leaving behind only a sweet aura and the dropped mouths of Liz and Tsubaki.

"Your weapon is so charming, Rukia-chan," Tsubaki smiled, a small blush showing across her cheeks as Liz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever. He thinks he's so cool just 'cos he has it good with girls," BlackStar scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "C'mon, Tsubaki, let's go back to class."

"Hold it, BlackStar," Maka said. "Rukia's going to be with me and Soul for the day then with you and Tsubaki for tomorrow and with Kid, Liz, and Patty for the day after that—"

"Why do I get the third day? Can't I show her around first?" Kid frowned, disappointment showing clearly in his eyes. He glanced from Maka to Rukia occasionally, watching the young witch's long black hair sway with the small movements of her body. Indeed, it was pretty. She was pretty, in fact...

_'Ah! What the hell am I thinking!?' _the male shinigami thought to himself. He dismissed the thoughts with a shake of his head and a mumbled "never mind" before turning and walking back into the academy with Liz and Patty right behind him.

"Ah, Kiddo-san," the petite female called after him. "Maka-chan, did I do something wrong?"

Maka shook her head, twin pigtails swinging from side-to-side. "He probably has a thing for you or how balanced you are. Come on; let me and Soul show you around."


	3. A Day with Maka & BlackStar

"Alright. I'm pretty sure that's all I had to show you for today," Maka smiled, leading Rukia back down the corridors after departing Professor Stein's classroom. "Any questions before we leave?"

She gave a small nod of her head, rubbing her thumb across her midriff under her shirt at the dotted line of a pen. "Why did Professor Stein want to cut me open?" she asked.

"'Cause he's a freaking perverted weirdo. Right, Maka?" Soul smirked, showing his pointed teeth.

"He had an interest in you," the female meister sighed softly, giving a shrug of her shoulders. Within minutes, she lead her weapon and unexpected witch mate out of the academy and down the many stairs. She turned to the feel of Soul touching her shoulder slightly and saw Rukia hesitating on the steps, her hands trembling ever so slightly. Her eyebrows had turned upwards in an expression of worry. "Nobody knows what you really are expect a small number of people, Rukia. You don't have to worry," she gave a sweet, reassuring smile, holding her hand out towards the young girl.

_'What's happening? Nobody's ever been this nice to me, except Takashi… Is this girl, this meister, really sure on being my friend? I've never had another friend before. What if I mess up and she and everyone else refuse to trust me again?' _The thoughts raced through her mind as she reached out a single hand and touched her fingers to Maka's, grasping them for support as she stepped off the final step and joined the weapon meister team on the ground heading into the city. She glanced around at the city's occupants strolling through the streets and listened to the quiet, yet reassuring, sound of the soft tapping that Maka and Soul's shoes made against the ground.

"Tomorrow, we have to hand you over to BlackStar, okay? I know he's annoying, but he's probably the strongest academy meister I've ever seen besides Professor Stein, of course," Maka explained, glancing at Rukia.

She gave a feeble nod, having seen the tanned boy's soul for herself. It was large and confident, racing around everywhere with energy. Tsubaki's soul seemed the only one capable of resonating and withstanding BlackStar's, much like Takashi's to her own.

"Maka, Soul…" she began, looking up to meet the emerald and crimson eyes. "Why do you trust me?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Soul smirked.

"If Shinigami-sama trusts you, there isn't any reason not to trust you even if you are a witch," Maka followed, lowering her voice at the word "witch". She smiled reassuringly and turned the key to her and Soul's apartment. She stepped aside and allowed Soul to enter.

"Ah. I'm ready to go to sleep!" the white haired weapon smiled sleepily.

"Good night, Maka, Soul. And thank you." She bowed slightly, turning and leaving one of her new friends to rest after a long day of only walking around the academy.

The soft patter of her shoes against the pavement created a sound to keep her ears from ringing as she continued to walk in a decent pace towards temporary apartment where she and her weapon were to stay together until they were capable of getting their own place to stay. None of this had ever happened before and this in particular felt odd. Walking that is. Running had been much more common for the witch. She'd been doing so since… well, she didn't exactly want to talk about it and such details are to come later.

"I'm going to end up betraying them somehow… I always do no matter how hard I try," she mumbled her words no only anyone with his ear right next to her lips could hear the young girl's soft words. She brushed a strand of her long ebony tresses behind her ear and opened the surprisingly unlocked door to the apartment. Going inside and walking to the small room where she was to sleep until the next day…

* * *

"IT IS I! THE GREAT, THE ONE AND ONLY BLACKSTAR! YAHOO!"

"Oh my…" Rukia groaned into her pillow. Shooting a glance at the window, she saw the sun barely coming up when the blue-haired assassin was already banging at the door and shouting an unusual and rather loud good morning.

"C'mon, girl, aren't'cha up yet!? Time to get up!" BlackStar yelled through the door, Tsubaki's soft voice attempting to quiet his.

Rukia ignored this and closed her eyes, almost falling back to sleep when her eyes shot open at the sound of a loud crack and bang. Did he just kick down the door…? Within moments, BlackStar was in the witch's room, Tsubaki following behind and bowing a soft "good morning" to Takashi as he opened the door to his room to investigate the ruckus as her meister yanked the blanket off of their companion's slender body and laughed ever so noisily.

"Why…?" she groaned.

"Why what!?"

"BlackStar, it's still early. We should've let Rukia-chan and Takashi-san sleep more," Tsubaki proclaimed in her usual sweet tone of voice. She waved an apologetic hand at Rukia, smiling in slight embarrassment.

BlackStar laughed once more, placing his hands at his hips. "Tsubaki, I only need the witch to show around. Her weapon isn't included in the mission so I could care less about that flirty bastard."

"Excuse me." Takashi cleared his throat. He stood at the threshold, an annoyed expression plastered across his face as his arms remained folded against his chest. "I believe you are trespassing in my home. Therefore, I am going to ask you to please let my meister do what she has to do to get ready for the day without your help or interruptions."

By this time, said girl was already finished taking a shower she sneaked away to take and was drying her hair in the bathroom, a fresh clothing set sitting on the sink just waiting for her to slip it on. She yawned for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, small, bruise-like shallows just under her eyelashes giving her a look for both uninterested and exhausted. Much like any other night, dark, horribly terrifying nightmares haunted her and let only around an hour of sleep squeeze into her.

"My eyes sting…" she mumbled sleepily once BlackStar managed to drag her out of the apartment. She rubbed her hands over them, the increasing sunlight hurting.

"Ah, you'll get over it," BlackStar smiled. "Alright, witch, we gotta whole city to show you around in one day then I gotta hand ya over to Kid!"

'_Kid-san..?' _She thought for a moment. Oh, right. Tomorrow was Shinigami-sama's son's turn to take her around. Both witch and shinigami could hardly wait...


	4. The Shinigami's Day with a Witch (1-2)

A/N: I have the feeling I might've rushed the beginning of this chapter. o3o

Sunlight seeped through the window curtains, setting gentle warmth onto first a pale cheek until it covered an entire face. The light blanketing the boy's eyelids bothered his peaceful sleep causing them to open slowly and reveal the golden yellow eyes of a death god. He sat up in his usual symmetrical manner and stretched his arms out in front of him, yawning widely. Awaking completely within moments, he slid out of his bed and quickly fixed the bed sheets so they were completely symmetrical with the room.

"Liz, Patty?" he called out, pulling on the usual black jacket. He walked down the mansion's halls, noticing how unusually quiet it was. A note taped to Liz's door caught his eye suddenly. "What is...?

_'Kid,_

_Patty and I have something to do all day today which means you have to carry your own stuff in your pockets and not get us to do it for you. We're sorry, but you're gonna have to show Rukia around by yourself today as well. Try not to break down over something asymmetrical around her, please. Thanks._

_-Liz'_

"'Break down'..?" He scoffed. "I have breakdowns because I want to create and ensure the art of symmetry, thank you very much! Wait a minute…" He looked down at the note, reading it over once, twice more. He stopped at '_show Rukia around by yourself today'_, a soft beat of his heart deciding to skip. "Oh, my…"

"Hey, Rukiaaaaa~," Takashi sang out, peeking into the girl's room and smirking at her as she gave him a death glare for waking her up. "You know it's the shinigami boy's turn today, right? The guy I caught you mumbling about last night when you were sitting in the living room?"

She sat up immediately, a soft red blanketing her cheeks at the thought. "Okay, I get it. I'm up, I'll get ready. Just leave." With that, she gave a swish of her hand and the door slammed closed. She flopped backward onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about him. After about a minute, she sighed softly and got up off the bed to get ready for the day she would spend with the young male shinigami and his two weapons.

"Eh?" She stared at herself in the mirror of her room, her hair still glistening with a slight dampness and a mid-morning breeze blowing through the open window and ruffling her skirt. Had she really spent all that time thinking about the male meister that she hardly noticed getting out of the shower and changing? This never happened with anyone she'd ever met, especially not a member of the opposing sex. "This isn't good..."

"Rukia!" Takashi called out to her from the living room. "Your friend's here."

"O-Okay..!" she responded, fastening the three white buttons on her black jacket before walking out of her room to down the hall.

She stopped and for a moment so did time. All that could be heard was the _ba-bump_ of her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes met those of the awaiting shinigami. He stood at the door, hands in his pockets as his yellow eyes played their usual look of short attention.

"Ah, Rukia," he smiled instantly towards her, causing a small blush to spread across her nose to her cheeks. The melodic sound of his voice broke the silence and everything began to move once more. "Good morning. Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes!" she stuttered. She stretched one leg out in front of her and set it on the floor, somewhat scared her legs would give away and she would fall on her face right in front of her escort.

_'I haven't fallen on my face yet! Yes!' _she thought to herself happily, her first step ending in success. _'Perfect. I'm out the door and still walking, but OH MY GOD, WE'RE ALONE TOGETHER! Don't freak out. Don't freak out.'_

"Are you okay?" Kid looked at Rukia, noticing how unnaturally pink her face had turned.

"Y-YesofcoursewhywouldInot!?" she responded quickly, her words tripping over each other so they were all mushed together.

He blinked in slight confusion, gazing at her with a questioning expression. Simply smiling, he shook his head slightly.

"Tell me, you weren't like this with Maka or BlackStar, were you?"

"N-No…"

"Then why with me?" He anticipated her answer and for a moment nearly begged for her answer to be what he wanted it to be.

"A-Ah, um… ah…" She was lost for words. Telling him was far too soon. They'd met only days ago. She blushed darker, wishing to hide it with her bangs. "I-It's just that… you're Shinigami-sama's son and you out of everyone would give your father the most honest report. I wouldn't want to give you a bad impression…" she lied.

"Oh." Kid looked to the side for which wasn't occupied by the witch, disappointment clear in his eyes. A simple "oh" was all that came out of the pair's short conversation for a while, an uncomfortable silence building between them as one waited for the other to break the silence.

At last, Kid cleared his throat. "So, about showing you around..."

"Maka and Soul showed me the academy."

"And BlackStar and Tsubaki?"

"The entire city."

"In only a day. BlackStar's so predictable."

'_Damn it! They left me with nothing! I wonder if this was purposely set up…_' he thought to himself. For a moment, he thought, racking his brain for anything they could do to last an entire day.

"Would you like to… to go with me… somewhere? Right now?" Kid glanced to the side, unsure of how to phrase his question as an uncomfortable change of color spread across his cheeks.

Rukia tried her best to hide a smile, already blushing deep. "Y-Yeah! Let's go!" she smiled towards him.

With that, the day of that of a most unusual pair being a shinigami and a witch began.


	5. The Shinigami's Day with a Witch (2-2)

Disclaimer: Soul Eater and all its characters belong to Atsushi Ohkubo. No copyright infringement intended. Rukia Hirozuki and Takashi Miyamoto belong to me, but no others do.

* * *

A/N: I always put references to other animes around my fics. -w- There's maybe one in this chapter and maybe another in the next. The first is a part from Misa's song. Spot 'em if you can~

* * *

"… Hold my hand in the dark street. For if you do, I know that I'll be safe..." The soft yet melodic sound of her voice filled their ears as she traced a small pattern over both of the shinigami boy's hands, her hand quivering slightly at the touch of his. She sang a short song simply by his request and his request only.

_'We're at the end of our day and it passed much too quickly. Five in the afternoon and we were just walking and talking like we've been the best of friends our entire lives. Somehow we've ended up on the academy roof, watching the sun… Together… Can I be more than your friend soon, Kid-san? Please don't have someone else already. Please…' _

"Simply amazing. Your voice is tuned to absolute perfection if I do say so myself, Rukia!" He nodded firmly. "… Rukia?" Kid looked at her, noticing how quiet she'd become suddenly when usually she would fuss over not having the most perfect of vocals. Not long ago they were holding quite the sustaining conversation, but her end dropped suddenly as though her sweet voice abandoned her in a single second. Her eyes remained fixed on nothing in particular as a soft wind blew her body length black hair to the side closest to Kid. Arms crossed and leaned against the concrete of the ledge.

"Eh? Ah, what?" She turned her head only slightly in his direction

"You were quiet after I asked you to sing."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"It's none of your business." She threw him a mocking smile as to let him know that no matter how much he asked, she wasn't going to tell. It was a common thing not only for her to do, but for many girls to not tell when they thought of the person that had so expertly yet unknowingly stolen her heart as well.

He sighed softly as a sign of defeat, smirking only slightly. "Well, fine, if it's going to be that way. I'll find out some way or another, Rukia, I assure you that."

"YAHOOOOOOO!"

"Wait, what? You sounded like BlackStar."

"Uh, that wasn't me."

Abruptly, BlackStar appeared by Rukia's unoccupied side, scaring her so she stumbled to the side. "Damn straight it wasn't! Only the amazing BlackStar can sound like the one and only BlackStar! Hya ha ha!"

"Kyaah!" her startled scream rang out in the air as she tripped over her own foot and bumped into Kid. Incapable of holding each other's weight, the pair of them fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ah, damn it, BlackStar," Kid groaned, attempting to find all of his limbs. He wiggled his left knee then his right, finding them both though his left knee was under something warm and soft. Once clutching his right hand closed, it closed on soft skin, a short moaning gasp being the response that was so close to his ear.

"P-Please, let go," Rukia gasped into his ear, a dark blush covering her cheeks so the heat from her cheeks could be felt clearly upon the left side of his face.

"Hya ha ha! What a perv, Kid! Seriously!" BlackStar held his stomach, laughing hysterically.

For a moment, Kid remained oblivious to what the assassin referred to. Only when he propped himself up on his elbow did he notice he was squeezing the back of the witch's thigh and his knee was stationed between her legs so he pushed her lower body up into the air, her skirt making no effort to cover the girl's exposed panties. He felt the warm rush of blood to his face as he quickly opened his hand and scrambled out from under the girl.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" he stammered, glaring at BlackStar for a moment before noticing Tsubaki come running up as well.

"BlackStar! I told you not to bother Rukia-chan and Kid-kun!" she fussed worriedly, her hands laced together in front of her.

"But Kid's turned into a perv, Tsubaki!" the tanned male bent over, his sides aching from laughing so hard.

"Alright, listen, BlackStar! Today's my turn to walk around with Rukia! You had your turn yesterday and I don't care how you spent it! All I know is you wasted your day and I don't want mine to be wasted as well! Get the hell out of here and let me be alone with her without you messing something up!" Kid yelled angrily, clenching both his fists and glaring in disgust.

His fit of anger was to be heard only by the opposing meister and his weapon for the girl had already fled in complete silence. Nobody had noticed, nobody would know until the shinigami's argument was either interrupted or ended.

"I can't do this anymore…" she mumbled, dashing through the academy doors. For a long time she ran, looking for _her_ and seeking her advice as to watch just happened. She stopped only to reach the place where few days ago she was told to go if guidance was ever needed. A dark, secretive alleyway with little sunlight seeping into it. "U-Um, are you here?"

"Of course, child, of course. You know I promised to be here." A voice slithered out from the darkness with a ring of evil to it, the voice sending a chill to run down Rukia's spine. "Why do you come?"

"I…" She looked down. "I don't think I can be there any longer. It's-"

"-no place for a witch." The other voice finished for her. "I myself know perfectly well that an academy that hunts witches is no place for one even if only a handful of people know what you are. You only need to allow me to take you and I can help you pull yourself away from the annoyance of these pitiful little children."

"What about Kid?"

"The shinigami?" The voice scoffed. "He's with them… You don't actually think a shinigami of all people could accept you to the fullest or even like you, right? He's the son to the academy director! He'd report you the first chance he got and even then, you had a slim chance of his father letting you stay at the academy. Just tell me their weaknesses, child, and I'll help you. No harm will come to you and your heart won't be broken."

"B-But I… like Kid…" She looked down nervously.

Out from the darkness, a woman stepped out. She wore a sleeveless all-black body suit with a hood pulled over her short blond hair, two individual strands entwining together and falling to her midriff. Tattoos in the shape of snakes wrapped around her arms and she held out her arms to the girl in front of her, fingernails painted black with yellow arrows showing clearly in the center of each as were the toenails of her bare feet. A smile pulled across her lips as she took the short witch in her arms and held her close, a black, smoky vector seeming to escape from between her lips. "Don't worry. I'll take of it all."

Somehow and right under their noses, the snake woman had gotten hold of the most powerful witch born in centuries. A cruel lie brought her straight into her arms; into the arms of Medusa.

* * *

A/N: Okay so the plot kinda sorta SUCKS. Gomensai… = =; I'll try to make it better, I promise.


	6. Found You, My Dear

**Chapter 7: Found You**

"Hey, kid, what'cha runnin' for!? Go home!" citizens of Death City yelled after the sprinting shinigami as he dashed past them for what seemed to be the third or fourth time and ignored the constant yells completely. All that was on his mind was finding the witch and apologizing for what had happened between the pair of them no matter how dark and cold the evening became until becoming night so the white puffs of air were visible in front of him through his hard breathing.

"Damn it. Where could she be…? Rukia! Please come to me if you can hear me!" he yelled out, looking down every street and alleyway he passed to search for her yet not getting so much as a glimpse.

Quite close by, Rukia hid in the alley with the snake woman, afraid as of what could happen. She had her hands over her ears to have to avoid hearing Kid, but his voice flowed through her fingers and filled her ears as he got closed, causing her to tighten her grip and lessen his voice as much as she could.

"Do as I say, Rukia, and I will help you get away from the academy. From him," Medusa's voice easily broke past the barrier over her ears. Looking down at the young girl, she spotted her fear through the tears in her ebony orbs and gave her a warm smile that hid her evil sneer. "Don't be scared."

"P-Please… Don't hurt him…" she whispered.

Medusa's smile widened and she disappeared into a single black smoky vector that slipped through the young witch's lips and into her body just as Kid appeared around the corner of the alleyway and found her at last.

"Rukia!" he gasped for breath as the sudden exhaustion of running for so long non-stop hit his legs at last and made them feel heavier than lead but not heavy enough to stop him from starting towards the girl once more.

"K-Kiddo…"With a small movement, she got to her feet and ran straight into him so she found herself grasping the back of his jacket tightly and feeling his arms slip around her shoulders. She shivered slightly, realizing just how cold she was as she unfastened the four white rectangles of his jacket with one hand and slipped her arms inside so she still embraced him but with the warm, soft interior of his jacket and white button-up collar shirt around her. "I'm cold…"

He gave a soft smile and held her close. "Don't ever stray away from me like that. Something could've happened to you and I never would've forgiven myself," he mumbled, resting his chin onto her soft hair. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten and she shivered softly. "What were you thinking? Getting lost like that and while wearing a short skirt, too…"

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Let me take you home, okay?" Slowly, Kid pulled his arms away from her, but took off his jacket and pulled it over her shoulders before the cold had a chance to snatch away the warmth she gained as she gave a small nod of her head and slipped her arms into the black and white jacket.

"You aren't cold?"

"I've had it on all day, don't worry about me."

"Okay…"She gave another nod and smiled slightly, holding herself within the jacket that wrapped her in warmth and his inviting scent, but dropping it at the sound of a voice within her mind.

_'Don't let yourself get sweet talked by him, Rukia. Once he takes you home, let me take control of you and I'll help you through this and over this shinigami,' _Medusa hissed hatefully when saying the word for the death god.

"Rukia?" Kid turned back towards her, seeing the witch stay in place when he had begun to walk already.

"Ah? Oh, yes, I'm coming," she responded, shaking her head slightly. She rejoined the male at his side and blushed softly, feeling his hand slip into hers and hold it tight as they began to walk together down the quiet sidewalk. She felt so safe and warm and his hands were so much bigger than her own... "It makes me feel tiny," she found herself whispering.

"What was that, Rukia? What makes you feel tiny?"

"Eh? O-Oh, I was just thinking about how… you make me feel smaller b-because you're so much taller and your hands a-are bigger than mine," she stuttered, looking to the ground slightly as the blush already dotting her cheeks turned into a fiery red that stood out against the pale porcelain white of her skin complexion. "I feel safe with you, Kid…"

Right about now was her companion's turn to blush and look to the side. Nobody had ever said that to him in such a sweet tone of voice and especially not a girl; as in someone so pretty and of the opposite sex such as her. Could he tell her perhaps? Could he let his feeling get the best of him at that time…? The sudden loss of her hand in his caused him to break whatever thoughts were running through his mind and look at the rather short witch in an expression of confusion that was erased only when he realized that she was home and they had walked in complete silence for minutes. A heavy feeling ran through his body, not of exhaustion, but of disappointment. The trip had been much too short to fit his likes…

"Thank you for walking me home." She gave him a warm smile and slipped his jacket off her shoulders and reached around him to pull it back around his own. When reaching around him, she felt his hands on her shoulders then move up so he cupped her cheeks in both hands. She felt his breath on her and for a moment her nose touched his. For a moment, she couldn't feel the cold, anything of the world around her, or even the boy's bangs gently tickling her forehead where her bangs fell to the sides. For a moment, it was only her and Kid. For a single moment… she forgot the snake witch hiding within her body.

"Rukia," he said softly. Bringing her closer still, he bent down slightly towards her.

_'Perfect. If I can slip a snake or two into his body, I can keep him hostage and Shinigami will have to do what I want for the safe return of his. I would win. Kids these days are so hormone crazed,' _Medusa thought to herself, though she kept these thoughts away from Rukia. All she wanted for the moment was for the shinigami boy's lips to close over her host's then she could toss her away like a simple ragdoll and take over the academy.

"K-Kiddo…" she whispered. With a trembling movement, she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from her, refusing to look into his golden eyes. "I… I, uh… G-Good night, Kid-kun!" She gave a quick bow and opened the door to her home. Without a second glance at him, she went inside and closed the door, leaning on it afterwards and sliding to the floor.

Still standing outside, Kid blinked and stood up straight, giving a sigh and reached over to knock on the door softly once. "Good night, Rukia, sleep well," he said, loud enough to be heard through the door. With that he turned and began to walk back towards the mansion where he took residence with his two weapons. A small smile crept onto the corners of his mouth as he reached up and gently touched his lips. "I almost kissed her…"

"He almost kissed me!" Rukia gasped, burying her face in his jacket that she had accidentally kept. Her face turned hot and a dark crimson color and she felt a small tear in her eye. She wanted it to happen, but then again… how would she ever be able to let him go if it did?

_'Rukia, I thought you liked the boy?'_ Medusa told her in false shock. _'Why didn't you kiss him?'_

"Because… I don't know…"

_'You see, Rukia, if you let me take over your body, I could kiss him for you and then get you out of the academy like if none of this ever happened. Of course it would be you kissing him and me simply controlling your movements, but either way. You won't have to suffer being heartbroken!'_

"But I—"

_'Let me help you, child.'_

"…" For a while she remained quiet, unsure of what to do because of the gentle warmth and sweet scent that wrapped around her with the black and white jacket. Her vision blurred slightly, her mind turned foggy, and she fell sideways, fast asleep on the floor with Kid's jacket providing as a pillow and blanket. As Medusa slithered out of her body in the form of a small snake to hide somewhere in the apartment, Rukia's nightmares turned into dreams, horrors turned into bliss, and the dark shadowy figures that tried to hurt her turned into Kid simply trying to hold her. For the first time in a long time, she remained asleep all through the night.

* * *

"Oi, Rukia." Takashi looked down at his meister, finding her asleep on the floor with what seemed to be Shinigami-sama's son's jacket. The young weapon sighed softly and gently poked the witch's side with his toe, running a hand through his straight black hair. Seeing one probable solution, he walked back into his room, grabbed his dark blue cell phone, and walked back to where Rukia was. He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear, kneeling down next to his still sleeping meister.

"Hey, Kid, it's Takashi. If you aren't busy, could you come pledge your undying love for Rukia so she'll get her lazy ass up already and admit that she likes you, too? Yeah? Thanks," he said.

In a swift movement and a small gust of air blowing his bangs out of place, the phone was snatched out of Takashi's hand one moment and in Rukia's hand the next. She glared at him evilly though his expression remained emotionless as we waved and spoke a quick "good morning" in Japanese to the girl.

"Why would you call Kid!?" she yelled at him.

"I didn't. You see, I'm already dressed and ready to spend my Saturday how I want to while you're still wrapped in a jacket. I decided to wake you up because you're probably having wet dreams of your little boyfriend and I don't want to have to pay for the carpet to be cleaned before we leave this place to get our own." He smiled and stood back up, watching his meister's cheeks turn red and jumping back to avoid her foot swinging out to kick him.

"Takashi, you freaking idiot, he is not my boyfriend!"

"Okay, but you know you want him to be."

"Shut up." She frowned at him and stood, walking to her room and flopping down onto her bed.

A cool breeze blew in from the open window, ruffling the long white curtains bordering it and showing the figure of a woman standing against them. Saturday morning…

A/N: Haha, hooray, the real chapter 6 is finally finished. I'll be surprised if anyone still follows my story. Anyways, my flashdrive isn't fixed, so I had to re-type this entire chapter and even made it longer. I'll try to make each chapter longer and more detailed because the others are kind of short. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Betrayal

A/N: The filler/fake/super-short chapter six will be deleted in time so read it to discover more about Rukia if you haven't already. Alright, moving on to the next chapter which I will try to make as long as I possibly can without taking more than a month to type it out!

I also might start another multi-chapter Soul Eater fic. I'll start to work on the first chapter when I'm maybe halfway done with chapter eight or nine of this story then I'll let you guys decide if I should keep going with the new one after Beat of the Witch Soul is finished.

* * *

On that very Saturday morning for which the witch was just awaking, her favorite companion was already up and about, his bed fixed in a manner most symmetrical and his usual attire neat and being worn. Up bright and early to begin his daily activities and sitting at the table in the dining room with the energetic blonde across from him that is one of his two weapons while waiting for the other to serve breakfast. All the same as any other Saturday morning, except for a single changed component. The girl of hair so lengthy and beauty unmatched ran through his mind like his favorite song playing on a continuous loop that he never tired of or a stream of sparkling water that ran into the heart of a mountain, filling it with good things; the girl timid as a small dove, but flamboyant and enthusiastic at times when it was most convenient for her and to her possible benefit.  
"… What'd you do all day, Kid?" Liz's voice caught the shinigami boy's attention when she snapped her fingers in front of his face. She'd set down a plate of food in front of him three minutes ago, but he hadn't touched it. He only stared at nothing in particular in front of him.  
"Hm? Oh, I took care of Rukia like I was supposed to," he replied, enjoying the way her name left his lips.  
"Kya-ha-ha! She likes you, Kid-kun! She likes you!" Patty laughed from across the table as she munched on a slice of pancake.  
"Don't be absurd, Patty. She doesn't like me," Kid retorted with somewhat of a glare in his gaze.  
Now it was Liz's turn to smile and join in on assuming Patty's position seeing as she placed both hands on her hips and looked down at her meister. "Oh, come on, Kid. It's obvious that she likes you. Everyone can see that special spark between the two of you. I mean, she's cute in that girl-ish type of way that's really hard to hate. Plus, her eyes are big, black, and pretty and her hair is amazingly long. Don't tell me you haven't noticed yourself."  
"You don't understand."  
"Oh, don't I?"  
"Of course you don't… Her symmetry is absolutely perfect! It's impossible for anyone as symmetrical as she to like such an asymmetrical piece of garbage such as myself! Damn it, Liz, you've been my weapon for so long yet you don't understand me!" Kid cried all in a single breath, letting his forehead hit the tabletop with a thud as he clutched at his hair and sobbed over his obviously uncured obsessive compulsive disorder.  
"Oh, Kid…" the older of the two weapons sighed softly, the younger laughing hysterically at her meister before getting up and departing the dining room. "Be serious now, Kid. Do you think she likes you?"  
"… No."  
"Why not!?" she growled angrily. "She so completely likes you and you like her, too! Don't lie to me!"  
Not responding to the female immediately, the shinigami lifted his head from the table and laced his hands together, staring at his thumbs in false fascination. At last he parted his lips and allowed his words to drop to a soft, serious volume that was still audible from where the weapon was standing. "You know I don't date simply because I have yet to find a girl that is absolutely perfect in every single manner, Liz. Rukia… Rukia might be perfect when referring to her body shape and complete symmetry, but she is a witch. I'm a shinigami. It simply wouldn't work because later on, she will become evil and when that happens, I'll have to suffer through the pain of having to watch Maka, BlackStar, or I take her life to stop the world's biggest threat…"  
"Kid." She placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "I understand, but if you like Rukia and she like you in return, the fact that she's a witch and you're a shinigami shouldn't come between you two. Why don't you run out to her house right now and ask her to come out and play basketball with everyone else? It'll be fun! Come on! Get up and go change into more a laid back outfit!" Trying to spread a bit of enthusiasm into her meister, Liz energetically pulled him off of his chair and dragged him to his room, throwing him onto the bed and closing the door. "Get changed and I'll call Takashi!"  
"Why do you even have his phone number!?" Kid retorted angrily, getting up off the bed and swiftly fixing the sheets. He sighed and slipped his jacket off, glancing at the phone that rested on a nightstand at the center of the room. He could call her, of course. It didn't have to be only Liz to call Takashi. He himself could call Rukia and ask her to join him and the rest of the team for a game of basketball. Girls versus boys, like they always played.  
Before he knew what he was doing, Kid had picked up the phone and dialed the girl's home phone number. She picked up on the second ring.  
"Hello? Hirozuki and Miyamoto residence, Rukia speaking."  
"Rukia, it's me."  
"Oh, Kid-kun! G-Good morning, how are you?"  
He smiled softly, knowing all too well that she had most probably turned a light pink color. "I'm fine. I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you and your weapon would be interested in joining everyone in the park for a game of basketball today."  
"Oh, yes, that'd be nice. We'll be there at around nine thirty."  
"I'll see you there." And he hung up.  
With that, both shinigami's weapons burst into the room, cheering, laughing, and obviously having been eavesdropping on the conversation. For about a minute or so of their happy dance, Kid simply stared with his usual gaze of small interest, waiting for the pair of them to resume acting their own ages.  
"I knew it! You couldn't resist calling her yourself!" Liz smiled.  
"Kya-ha-ha!" Patty laughed along.  
The younger male shinigami couldn't help but smile softly. "Yes, I called her. Now both of you go get changed into more laid back outfits. We're meeting everyone at the park at nine-thirty like we do every weekend that we play basketball. If you aren't quickly, we'll be late."  
"'Kay!" Patty smiled and happily bounced out of his room and to her own to change clothes. Before following her sister out, Liz turned and gave Kid a warm, reassuring smile to let him know that she thought he did the right thing to call the girl himself. Seeing him smile in return, she departed his room and went to change.

* * *

Around nine thirty, Maka and Soul walked to the park together towards the basketball courts where they could already see BlackStar climbed to the top of the court to claim it his as he did most days. Tsubaki attempted to get him down while Kid glanced around as if he were waiting anxiously and ignored BlackStar completely, Liz sighed, and Patty simply laughed.  
"Oh yeah, Kid called and said Rukia and Takashi were joining us to play basketball with us, Soul," Maka remarked in her usual peppy morning voice.  
"Yeah? That's cool with me. I mean, I can't decide whether they play or not, but playing with more people is always better. Rukia looks like she'd be a pretty good addition to your team, but that means we got her weapon Takashi and he's maybe three or four inches taller than Liz so he's an awesome advantage to my team," Soul smirked, holding the basketball under his arm and against his hip.  
"Soul! The great BlackStar has been waiting for you to finally get here! C'mon, let's get this game going!" BlackStar yelled, jumping down from the top of the basketball hoop.  
Grabbing his meister's wrist, Soul pulled the girl along as he began to run towards the park as to not let their friends wait any longer. Once arriving, he threw the ball to BlackStar and greeted him with a bump of their fists. He smiled at Takashi and gave a friendly wave to him.  
"Hey, wasn't the witch gonna join us?" BlackStar looked at Kid, hands on his hips.  
"Rukia said she was feeling sick last minute and decided not to come. She said she's sorry," Takashi explained, glancing to his side where the shorter witch would be standing, waiting to start playing the game excitedly. His green eyed gaze turned to Kid."And she wouldn't open the door to her room after she told me we'd be coming with all of you."  
"I'm going to go check on her. I won't be long." With that, Kid took off sprinting to where the witch took residence, holding onto the open black shirt that he wore over a light red T-shirt to keep it from flying off of his shoulder in his rush and running out of view before his companions could retort. Something didn't feel right for Rukia to accept playing with their friends and suddenly bail out. A feeling ran from the back of his neck all the way down his spine that made him shiver and feel nothing but nervousness as the witch's home came into view.

Surprisingly enough the door swung open easily and quietly when Kid turned the doorknob and gently pushed it open.

'Takashi wouldn't leave the door unlocked would he? If Rukia was okay perhaps, but if she was okay, she'd be at the park with everyone else and I wouldn't be here to make sure she's okay. Otherwise, he'd lock the door to keep his sick meister safe or even stay home all together,' Kid thought to himself as he walked into the house and closed the door behind himself quietly. He crept down the hall towards the white door clearly labeled with a purple, red, and black sign that read "Rukia's room. Knock first, please!" written in neat Japanese kanji. The handwriting made him smile for a moment as the image of Rukia laying on her stomach on the floor writing out the sign with different colored pencils suddenly entered his mind though the next moment a cold, evil laugh snaked its way into his ears and made his body give a shudder. Kid stopped dead in his tracks, hand raised and about to push the door open that lead to Rukia's room. He knew the laugh and he hoped to never hear it again.

"Basketball, eh? What? So they could put you to a disadvantage and treat you as though you belong?" the snake woman's voice could be heard clearly through the small crack in the door.

A small whimper was made barely audible through her chuckle. "I... I wanted to see Kiddo," Rukia whispered, her voice much closer to the door.

"Oh, did you now? Child, have you learn nothing? You don't belong there with them and they will never accept you because of what you are. Do as I say and you'll make it out of this."

"But I-"

"Listen to me, Rukia. You are but a child."

"But Kiddo..."

"You heard him say it yourself to his weapon this morning," Medusa hissed. "You're perfect when it comes to your body shape and size, but you're a witch and he is a shinigami. Do as I say and go meet the other brats at the court. Now."

A soft hissing noise and the light disappeared from the room for a moment before it reappeared. The tension remained in the room and grew only heavier though Medusa was gone now.

Rukia gave a sigh of relief, the weight of what she should do weighting down on her shoulders, before she gasped at feeling the presence of the shinigami boy far too late to protect him from the conversation. She whirled around to see him standing at the door, staring at her. If it wasn't because of the current situation, she would have blushed over how casual and adorable Kid looked in blue jeans, a light red shirt, and an open black shirt instead of his formal black and white suit.

"K-Kiddo, I-" She stopped, seeing him raise a hand to stop her.

"Rukia." He said her name once, a pain in his chest keeping him from looking her in the eye. and almost making him collapse into a fetal position on the floor. "I don't understand how you could do this... How long have you had contact with Medusa!?"

"K-Kid, please. Don't be mad at me," she said in a tone of voice that nearly broken his heart into nothing but dust. She took a single step towards him to which he took two paces backwards.

A fierce glare set into his golden yellow eyes as he attempted to keep himself from pulling the witch into his arms and apologizing. Rather he looked directly at her and recollected himself, lips parting to speak. "As the son of the director of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, I'm placing you under arrest and ask you to come with me quietly to the academy to await trial for your betrayal to the academy. Rukia Hirozuki... until told otherwise, you are now on Shinigami's list of people whose souls are to be taken by any available meister in the academy upon encounter."


	8. Abandon Me, Not!

**A/**N: Jesus, I've been working so freaking hard to keeping this story going with a good plot and to keep my grades up! Not complaining, I promise. I love writing for everyone's enjoyment and getting those reviews from you guys that tell me thanks for the update or something brightens my day! 3

* * *

Her eyes widened, heartbeat pounding in her ears, her first love glaring at her with a gaze of hatred and disgust when only last night he insisted on nearly stealing her first kiss. All of it enough to drive her to the brink of madness, but still she managed to hold on somehow.  
"She was right..." the broken witch mumbled. She trembled softly and brought her hands up to the sides of her head, clutching at her hair and looked at the ground in a sort of slumped position as a bead of sweat dripped from her cheek. "She was right the entire time. You never wanted me to stay at the academy... None of you did! None of you could truly trust me because you were scared that I was different! I tried to be like you! I wanted to be recognized as only a meister, but you didn't let me! All you want is to see me suffer! I thought for a single moment...! " She looked up at him, his expression softer but otherwise still hurt and angry as tears glistened in her ebony black eyes and began to stream down her cheeks slowly. "I... thought you liked me. I thought you understood me and trusted me and... I was so happy with you."  
Kid turned away to avoid looking her to the eye and having to watch the poor girl cry. "I've learned not to trust witches. Please come with me to the academy."  
"... No."  
"What?"  
"I said no... I'm not going with you to that place because my only punishment will be death. And I don't want to die. I'm not going with you."  
"Rukia-"  
"I'm not going!"  
_'Shit. I should've brought Liz and Patty with me. I could've gotten her to the academy with more ease. Now what...? Ask for forgiveness, sweep her off her feet, and live happily ever after? No. It's much too late to ask for her forgiveness. Could I fight her hand-to-hand? Of course not! She's could probably kick my ass in hundreds of different ways even if she's a girl... Shit.' _  
Quite unsuccessfully, Kid searched through his opinions only to find no other. There was no way he was getting her to the academy unless he had Liz and Patty with him or at least some back-up and even then it'd be pretty risky what with trying to fight the witch that was declared to be the most powerful to be born in centuries. Even if this witch was the first and only that he'd ever trusted and wanted to spend more time with, his trust in her deteriorated in almost no time at all.  
Rukia took a step towards Kid, though she reached both hands out to him. "You won't run from me. I know that much," she said, more calm than before. "... because you know you won't be able to escape from me." Gently as to not alarm him, she took both his hands in hers and pulled herself close to him, her forehead gently touching his chest. "If I can't be with you, there's no reason for me to hold onto you any longer... is there?"  
"Rukia, what are you...?" His voice trailed off slowly, feeling her hands tremble in his as she pulled his arms around her waist and clutched at the back of his shirt tightly. The gentle breeze blowing into the open window stopped abruptly seeing as it was replaced with what sounded much like a soft snake's hiss. A black, smoky arrow slipped from the shadows and stopped a foot or two next to the bed as it grew and formed into the size of a woman. Her features came into view more clearly, revealing it to be the witch Medusa that Kid had watched disappear only what seemed to be about five minutes ago.  
"How very heartbreaking! I just love these kinds of love stories! They always end with one of the main characters dying," Medusa sighed softly in mock shock. The corners of her lips curled up into her demented smile as she watched the shinigami boy's expression become ever more enraged and hateful. "Something on your mind, boy?"  
"You used her!" he yelled angrily, holding Rukia closer to his body more protectively. "She just wanted to be with me and you were no help at all."  
"I was no help?" She laughed maliciously, hands on her hips. "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. You see, she found me. After your little brat of a scythe meister 'killed me', my subordinates were nowhere to be found and I needed to rebuild my army so I tricked the sweet little girl into getting herself into the academy so I could take my revenge. The part where she falls for you wasn't in my plan and was a bother to deal with, but I worked around it. Your friends are still playing their little game while you're here all alone with nobody to help you."  
"I have Rukia," he retorted.  
At this, Medusa's smile only widened. She stretched out a single hand and wagged her index finger at him mockingly. "Actually. No. You. Don't." Curling her finger in towards herself, Rukia seemed to respond to this and prying herself out of Kid's arms in an almost doll-like gesture. Keeping her head bowed, she walked to Medusa and stood by the snake witch's side. A single small tear rolled down her cheek and dripped off her chin as a sign of regret that she only hoped would reach Kid and he would understand. "I can use you, however. You are after all Shinigami's son and it would come as a great advantage to have you with me as a hostage."  
"No!" Rukia quickly spoke up much to both the witch and the shinigami's surprise. "U-Um. If he goes missing, you would be discovered quicker than you plan for, L-Lady Medusa..."  
Medusa laughed softly, placing a hand on the shorter girl's head and gently ruffling her hair. "What a smart girl. I can't have him running away either now can I?" With a movement much too swift for either young meisters to follow, the snake woman shot out a single hand so that a smoky snake-like vector followed and wrapped itself around Kid , dragging him to the follow in a grip much too strong for him to break. "Rukia." She gestured with her chin towards the struggling shinigami so that the younger girl nodded and kneeling by his side.  
"Kiddo..." She reached down and gently caressed his cheek with the back of her hand before pulling her hand away as he jerked his head away from her.  
"Don't touch me," he growled, continuing his struggle to break free.  
She looked down at him, regret clear in her eyes and a soft blush coating her cheeks as she cupped his face in her hands. Leaning down towards him, her lips neared his though the black snake hiding between her lips showed clearly and menacingly. His heartbeat jumped in slight fear.

If she managed to get that snake into his body, it would lead to a domino effect-like chain that would topple problem after problem until the dominos only grew bigger until the biggest of them all fell down and caused the rest to rise and fall into a sea of dominos that would surely take many days, possibly weeks to clean up and put away neatly in the closet under the stairs or something of that nature seeing that the number of dominos used was indeed that many. Yes, many weeks ridiculous as it may sound from any average person's view. Worse yet would be placing all the dominos in place once more without leading to the structure toppling over itself over a small mistake.

Right about now, though the young meisters knew it not, their trust would be like rebuilding the entire domino chain. It would take time and patience that they would both have to give on their parts to ensure a stable structure. Pluck out a domino here and there to avoid the entire chain to fall and if a small section did fall apart, they would go back and rebuild it. Together.  
Though it seemed highly improbable from Kid's point of view and it was very unlikely that he was thinking about dominos in his current situation, he simply watched as the witch gently pursed her lips and drew only closer to him. Suddenly a candle flickered into light in the darkness of her doings and a very familiar voice called his name from a distance that spanned not more than fifteen feet away. The voice was followed by several others and the thumping of shoes down the hall along with the swish of a blade very close to his face made it realize it was Maka and the others.  
"BlackStar, get Kid free!" Maka stood in front of the entangled shinigami boy, grabbing hold of Rukia's arm and pulling her away from Kid quickly. Once the young girl was a safe distance from Kid, Maka placed her scythe at the girl's throat to keep her in place. "Where'd she go?"  
"What are you-?' Rukia began.  
"Don't shit with me! Where did Medusa go!? I saw her standing there and she trapped Kid in one of her vectors! You can't say you didn't know she was here!" Maka growled.  
"My father needs to know what's going on. We have to take her to the academy," Kid said softly, sitting up once BlackStar used Tsubaki in her Uncanny Sword mode to get him free of the vector. He took both Liz and Patty in his hands as the pair of them reverted to their weapon forms and stood up off the ground. "Medusa's abandoned her. We should be able to get her there quickly and without a struggle."  
Rukia looked down, seeing Soul glare at her through his reflection in the red and black scythe blade as she slowly parted her lips to speak but three simple words that could end the predicament in almost no time at all. "Soul Protect..."  
"Hold it, witch!" BlackStar quickly stuck Tsubaki's blade vertically between her lips, stopping her words with lightning speed. "If you do that, you'll be at full power. What'cha trynna do, missy? Outshine me? Like hell! Come on, get up." He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to her feet, pulling an arm behind her back and keeping the blade in her mouth as to threaten to cut her mouth if she moved. He felt her relax into the position and begin to walk without a struggle as he pushed her forwards.  
"I thought you said we could trust her, Maka," Soul said very matter-of-factly as he looked up at his meister.  
"I thought we could, Soul. I really did," she replied bitterly.  
"Then you're all idiots. I knew she wouldn't be able to be here without pulling some kind of betrayal bullshit. Dumb witch thinks she can get away with pulling a stunt like that with the great me hanging around? She's way out of her league!" BlackStar stepped into the conversation.  
Rukia struggled slightly, feeling BlackStar's grip against her wrists tighten. In a swift gesture that was so fast it blurred, she bit down on the blade and pulled it away from the blue-haired meister in a moment. The next moment she ducked under her own arm and countered BlackStar's attack by punching him in the stomach and shoving him into Maka, dropping Tsubaki on the floor and quickly bolting for the door to get away.  
"Shit..." she murmured, the sting of a small cut on the right side of her lip hitting her and distracting her for a few moments. In those single moments, a shot was fired from each of the shinigami's demon weapons. One hit her in the nape of her neck and the other hit her in the center of her back causing her to fall forward unconscious from the force of the blows.  
"Did we get her?" Liz questioned.  
Kid sighed softly and nodded, walking over to where she now laid. "Yes, we did... Let's get her to the academy now before she wakes up."

* * *

_'What the... hell... My head is killing me, but... something smells good. Warm, inviting, and familiar... Is that Kid? Is he carrying me? Maybe I fell asleep in the park or something and he's carrying me home... Wait, no. I never went to the park, did I?' Why is he carrying me then...?'_  
_**THUD!**_  
"Ow!" she gasped in pain, feeling the cold, hard concrete come in contact with her sore body as if she had been thrown. She sat up and struggled slightly, feeling restraints wrapped tightly and thickly around her upper body from her collarbones down to her waist . She looked down, her knees bruised and cold, thick, iron cuffs securing her ankles close together, the floor of a chamber looking very uninviting. Her hair pooled around her in a puddle of pure black that accompanied the rest of the dark chamber. Then a very familiar shoe and pant leg came into view. Both black, but otherwise recognizable. "Kiddo..."  
"Rukia," he said though his voice was colder than the floor as he took a step towards her and knelt down in front of her. He reached up and hooked several (an almost ridiculous amount actually) chains to the restraints on her body all the while avoiding her gaze and refusing to look up at her.  
"Kid..."  
"This is where you'll stay until my father decided what to do with you. Whether to kill you or keep you until Medusa is found and kill you afterwards alongside her. Either way, you're going to pay for your betrayal with your life and there's nothing to do about it. Takashi is going to be held as well, but not to such extreme measures as this, until everything is cleared up then once he's proven himself innocent, he'll be released... Unlike you."  
"Kid, please, I'm so-" she began. Her words were cut off once Kid pulled a thick cloth over her mouth and tied it securely around her to block off her words. Only then did he look up at her and gently touched her cheek, her widened eyes meeting his yellow ones.  
"That's so that you can't do magic to get out of this... You know, Rukia," Kid began. "I really thought you were the perfect girl and that I was starting to like you in that way when I first saw you almost three weeks ago, but... I was wrong I suppose." He sighed sadly, her forehead touching his as he leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips over where hers should have been were it not for the cloth covering her mouth.  
"Mmph!" She struggled to speak to him though her efforts were in vain.  
"Kid, hurry up. You told your father this would only take a few minutes and it's been ten already," Liz called from behind her meister, her back obviously turned to him to provide some kind of privacy.  
"I'm coming, Liz... Goodbye, Rukia." He stood up straight from where he knelt and turned quickly to avoid seeing the tears begin to pile in the corners of her eyes. Without another glance to her, he pulled the heavy metal door of the dungeon closed with a loud thud and walked away from the room, leaving her in the darkness of her wrongdoings.  
Once the footsteps ended, she fell to her side and unclenched her fist, releasing a small ball of soft purple light that floated to sit in within the small curl that she made with her body to attempt at keeping warm. The small morsel of magic provided her with enough light to not be left in complete darkness, but to still struggle to see. This mattered not to her as long as she could see ever so slightly as she thought to herself.

_'I understand now... I did the opposite of what I promised my mother I would do. I became a bad witch even though I promised her I never would. What am I supposed to do now..? I don't have Takashi with me and I don't know where he is otherwise he'd be able to get me out of this by transforming into his weapon form. He must've told them that I would be able to escape with him so they put us in separate cells... I guess I deserve this. Even though I never wanted to hurt anyone, I let Medusa trick me into this and now I'm going to die because I didn't walk away from the snake that lured me into its trap. I hurt everyone and abused their trust like I knew I would somehow... especially Kid's... Kid... Even when I'm dead, I hope you don't forget the short amount of time we spent together and I hope you find a girl that's actually perfect and not defective like me... That was probably the last time I get to see him and he parted with me with a kiss that I couldn't even feel go through this stupid cloth. I deserve every bit of pain that is to come to me, though, don't I? Of course, I do. I am a witch after all. Goodbye, Kid... I love you...'_

* * *

A/N: I'm confident that this chapter is like over 2,000 words long... Which is good in my book because longer chapters mean not as many chapters in this story which means people won't get so bored that they don't even feel like reading the ending anymore. Anyways, my birthday was on the 6th of March! I'm fifteen now, hooray! Okay, that's it for this chapter.


End file.
